Mischeivous Hunt
by thursdaywench
Summary: Sam and Dean go across the pond for a bit of rest and relaxation....too bad that Europe has it's own set of demons and evil.beginning is GenCrack, but goes Gen after
1. Chapter 1

* * *

They stepped off the plane, tired and excited at the same time, their bags over their shoulders and legs cramped from a ten hour plane flight. The airport was a tourist trap, advertising the "best" of the city, bustling with activity from excited vacationers. To their left, a cart proclaimed, "The Best Weed Ever!" with its wares proudly displayed, fumes wafting over the gate. To the, right, a strobing display flashed red and played a seductive trance beat. An attractive woman smiled at the male travelers, handing out brightly colored pamphlets. Their fellow passengers chattered about excitedly with their companions. They all were trying to decide what pleasures to partake in first.

"Dude, we are so not in Kansas anymore..."

Dean and Sam Winchester had arrived in Amsterdam.

* * *

The hotel they had found was...interesting, to say the least. Not anymore strange than their usual lodgings, but this was internationally odd. It was called "America" and had 50 rooms, each after a state. But Dean's favorite part was the little sign on the table, featuring Miss Texas. Not the pageant winner.

"Dude, this city rules!"

Sam flopped on his bed, legs dangling off, "Sure Dean, it's a dream come true." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Dean looked in the book of "sights" to see in Amsterdam. "Dude, they are shameless! Shameless, I tell you! They do everything here! It's like a variety pack of sex and drugs!"

"You are way too excited about this man, I just wanna sleep."

"Oh, c'mon! We're in the horny capital of the world! Sleeping is not an option! Check out this place!" He read aloud from the brochure, "'Our women all love everyone in the most intimate of ways.' Dude! This place rules!"

"Right, just let me sleep, alright?" Sam rolled over and closed his eyes, not bothering to get undressed, "Don't forget why we came, Dean. Things are looking for us. This isn't a vacation."  
Dean sobered, "Yeah, I know Sammy, but we can have fun too. You do remember what fun is?"

Sam grunted, jet lag catching up to him. Dean took one last look at the book, sighed, and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna wash out the airplane, dangerous sons a bes!" He went in, "Hey, free condoms." He laughed, " I'm gonna love this place! Hey Sam!" He poked his head back out. But Sam was already asleep. Dean sighed

Sam was right, this trip wasn't for fun. No, they were avoiding fate. Moreover, Sam's fate. If you believed that crap, Dean thought, this is just precaution. Better safe than sorry and all that stuff.

The only reason Sam agreed to come to Amsterdam is that he wanted Dean to stop feeling sorry for him. Besides, if Dean was willing to fly somewhere, that was pretty urgent and important.

Dean turned on the shower and stepped in, putting the heat on full blast. The scalding water cascaded down his back, rivulets of water massaging the hard planes of muscle, aching from the tense flight. He angled his face into the blast, wishing the water would wash away the thoughts in his head just as easily as it cleaned the grime from his body. Instead, his troubled thoughts just swirled about his head like a clogged drain, continuing, bleeding together, never leaving, not going away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, they decided to roam the city. Obviously the night life was now sleeping, so the more cultured crowd came out to the sun. Sam had managed to convince Dean into going to a museum, mostly because Dean was bored out of his mind. Plus, it kept Sam occupied. Studying always seemed like a waste of time; Dean lived for the here and now. He couldn't change history, so why bother dwelling on it? Why berate yourself for things you couldn't do anything about? Dean tried not to think of the events he wanted to change, tried to stick with his system. It worked, he wasn't gonna f with it.

So they explored. Since they didn't have a car, they wandered the streets of the city, entering and leaving distinct parts. They went to all parts, eventually coming across Amsterdam's claim to fame, the red light district.

"Ah, now here is where I should be!" Dean spread his arms, turning in a tight circle.

"Dean, do you ever stop objectifying women?"

"Nope." Dean grinned, "They don't mind, why should I?"

"Cause they do mind, Dean."

Dean chuckled, "Don't worry Sammy. When I find her, there'll be lots of love...But in the meantime..."

They looked up and down the street. Nothing stirred.

"Well Dean, it looks like you're a bit early." Sam slapped him on the back.

"Yeah dude, they've been up all night, do ya think they don't sleep?"

"Whatever man, I'm hungry. I want some of those brownies."

"WHAT? Sammy wanting some special brownies?!?!?" Dean faked a heart attack, "Ah Francis, there's hope for you yet."

"Hey, a fella's gotta have layers."

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Dean chuckled, "Well alright, c'mon then, let's find some 'coffee'!"

* * *

"Dude...I looove Amsterdam...I loove Euroope...Ah...I jussst loove...EVERYONE!!"

"Yeah...Love...it makes...the world...go WOOO!!!" Dean made a spinning motion with his finger, hand flopping around lazily.

Sam giggled. "Oh, this stuff...god...its awesome! Fin' America, never gives us a break, fin' demons..."

"Yeah...demons...they screw everything..." Dean didn't seem too mad about it right now though, "I'm gonna get that yellow-eyed Son ofa b...First thing on my list..." He thought about it for a minute, "okay, well, besides Lindsay Lohan."

"OOoo, Hey Dean!" Sam's eyes went wide as saucers with the intensity usually reserved for the Psych Ward, " Let's just Kill 'em all!"

Dean laughed, "OOH, yeah!! fam...i...ly business!!! WOOHOO!" He suddenly got very serious, "...whew...maybe we need a new tradition...for our little tykes..." He seemed to enter a deep thought.

"Why man? We tootaaly have Niche Market!" Sam giggled again.

"Dude, what're you talkin' bout? Niche Markets? I'm the brawn of this duo, smarty."

"Oh yeah...and I'm...geek boy!" Sam pointed a finger to the air, as if making a thesis statement.

Dean all of a sudden felt very sleepy, "Ooo, Sammy, I'm...slee...eepy..."

"Wait! What was that noise?" Sam jumped up, turning to the door.

"I dunno..don't worry, Big Foot." He flopped a hand in Sam's direction, and pulled himself onto the bed, "ooo..tha's goood..."

"g'night there Deano!" Sam saluted him energetically and promptly tripped on the edge of his bed, tumbling to the floor, "OOF! ahhh...that's...comfy..."

And both brothers fell asleep as they lay, no thoughts concerning their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam awoke to find himself on the floor. "Well, never doing _that_ again."

Dean was still sleeping, sprawled across his bed, snoring lightly and completely at peace. Sam stumbled over to the shower, turning it on full blast. He chuckled, thinking of last night's events. Yeah, they deserved that night off. Can't hunt evil every day, and this vacation was exactly what they needed, to get away from demons, ghosts, and people who lied. Even Dean needed it, though he'd never admit it. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, wondering vaguely if he should chop it all off. Then he remembered the Nair incident. Nah! He scrubbed his body, reaching behind to get his back and stretching out his cramped shoulders at the same time. Sleeping on the floor was not conducive to waking up rested. Sam arched his back, stretching his long frame to its furthest range. He stayed in the shower for awhile longer, enjoying the hot water on his body, mulling over the crap that usually plagued his thoughts. A little later, Sam stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the ragged towels. _Ah, the five star accommodations._

"Dean! You up?" He yelled.

There was a muffled reply, affirming Sam's suspicion that Dean was still clutching his pillow. He opened the bathroom door. Sure enough, Dean hadn't moved an inch since Sam got up.

"Dean! C'mon, it's afternoon!"

Dean grunted, "Yeah, sure, ya Rastafarian, it's not like we're going anywhere." Again, he didn't move.

"Alright smokey, I'm gonna find some actual coffee." Sam got dressed and walked out the door, nearly sliding on the newspaper that was out front. He bent down, relieved to see it was in english. His relief was quickly chased away by horror as he looked at the biggest headline.

10 DISAPPEAR IN SPACE OF ONE HOUR, ALL FROM RED LIGHT DISTRICT.

"Oh crap."

* * *

"Aww, c'mon Sam! It's our vacation! Besides, we don't know if it's our...thing."

"You c'mon, you lazy-ass! Dean, 10 people in less than an hour, all within a two mile radius? how is that not our deal?"

"Virus, some kind of biological warfare thing." Dean looked for any excuse not to start this, not when they left the states to get away from the things that went bump in the night.

"Where are the bodies then? And why not everyone in the area?"

"I dunno, maybe it was a K-bomb."

"What? Dean, you don't even know what a K-bomb is." Sam opened his laptop, ready to start the virtual hunt, and pushed the power button. "C'mon, you know we gotta help. What can it hurt?"

Dean grumbled, "My social life." Nevertheless, he stood, "Alright, I'll go hunt around the library, who knows...maybe the librarian will be young and hot..."

"Sure Dean" Sam was lost in the world of the internet, skimming the papers, looking through deaths, both recent and not so recent.

A few minutes later, Dean head out the door to the library, hoping there were a few books in english. Since his baby couldn't fly, he had to hoof the trek. On the way, Dean lent himself to his anger. Why did it follow them everywhere? Peace and quiet for one week, that's all he wanted. For him and Sam to be normal, just for awhile. _ We must be cursed! No! _He contradicted himself savagely, _We are not cursed!_ Dean tried to take a step back from his thoughts, to think about the case objectively. _Well, we know its not a ghost, they can't make people disappear. It could be a demon...it could be the Yellow-eyed Demon!_ Dean mentally checked himself. _It wasn't The Demon, it wouldn't take a whole street full of people, would it? Nah. _ So far, it has been pretty specific in its target. _Nope, must be regular old evil._ Dean laughed harshly, the sound echoing on the walls of the street. As he turned into the library, he thought, _well, I guess thats optimism._

He was able to find an English-speaking librarian, relatively cute. She helped him find some books, but alas, the only thing he found among the stacks was her number. _Guess it's not a complete waste of a trip_, he thought as he stowed it for later.

Dean dialed Sam, "Hey, you got anything?"

"Well, Amsterdam is probably the safest place ever. There are a few scattered deaths, but nothing like last night's..." Sam trailed off, as he usually does when on the web.

"Sam, c'mon, pay attention here! Now's not the time for porn."

"Shut up, I'm looking into legends for the area..."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning. Whaddya got?"

"Well, I'm just sorting through all the Norse mythology...mass killings...stealth attacks...the usual stuff." Sam's sigh was audible over the phone, "There is a ton of stuff."

"Alright, I'll be back at the hotel in a bit, then at dusk, we're gonna go out."

"What? Dean, we don't know what we're dealing with yet, you want to walk in blind?"

"Sam, c'mon, we'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Sam and Dean patrolled the street, shotguns in hand. They didn't bother hiding their weapons; as they entered the the red light district, puzzlement replaced caution.

"Hey Sam," Dean said slowly

"Uh, yeah?"

"Today's Saturday, right?"

"Yup."

"So, where-?"

"Is everybody?" Sam looked around in wonder, "I have no idea."

They moved up the street.

Dean laughed, "Hey Sam, think we'll see any tumbleweed?"

"Dude, this isn't normal." It was true, not even the provocative posters rustled, the road filled with an unnatural hush.

Suddenly, a door creaked behind them, to the right. The brothers readied their guns, pumping and aiming them in one smooth motion. A woman peeked out, trying to stay furtherest indoors while also trying to see out. She gestured frantically at them. Dean, who was closer, looked to Sam. He nodded and, watching Sam continue on, moved towards the woman.

"Hey," Dean hesitated, did she know english? "Where is everyone? What's going on?"

She moved further into the building, forcing him to follow her inside. "They are coming," She said in a thick accent, "Tonight, they ride." Her eyes were wide with fear.

Dean moved into the building, not surprised that it was a brothel. "What's coming? Tell me, I can help." He stowed the shotgun, not wanting to alarm anyone in the house.

As soon as he walked past the doorway, the door slammed shut.

"Hey!" Dean whirled, ready for a fight. Behind him stood two more girls. "Ladies, ladies," he chuckled, "no need to get worked up now."

The woman who first gestured to him was clearly the Madam, as her clothes, were more elegant, and while being very revealing, were less enticing. But the two by the door weren't shabby by any account. At the moment, however, they were shaking with anticipation, and it didn't have to do with Dean's presence.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, trepidation evident in his voice.

"I told you, it is coming." The Madam impored, "We must hide."

"Oh, sister, I don't hide." Dean had a feeling that she knew a bit, so he pressed, "What're we dealing with? Spirit? Demon? Crazy people-hunters?"

She looked utterly confused, "What? I am sorry, I do not understand..."

"What are we hiding from?" He was starting to get anxious. Sam was still out there, and that kid couldn't stay safe with Casper. "Well, ladies, whatever it is, I'm sure it's never had the fear of Dean Winchester put in it!" He winked, moving back towards the door.

"NO!" The Madam rushed towards him, "you mustn't leave! You'll endanger us all!"

"Listen lady, my brother and I will take care of it." He held out his hands, in an effort to placate her. "Now, no thanks necessary, but..."

"You do not understand!" Their faces all became grave. "You cannot leave!"

"Yes, I am!" Dean pulled the shotgun, hoping his bluff worked. "My brother's out there, and this is my job!"

"I am sorry." And she looked it too, though she moved to block him, "but your brother is lost, the hunt will catch him, that is the way."

"No! Get outta my way!"

But as Dean started forward to force his way through, one of the girls slipped behind him unnoticed.

"I _am_ sorry." The Madam whispered.

But before Dean could engage her in a tussle, something heavy crashed into the back of his head, sending him spinning into a world of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean groaned and rolled over, burying his face into the silk pillow. _ What the-?_ He cracked his eyes open, trying to ignore the dull throb on the back of his head.

He was lying on a huge mahogany four-poster bed, swagged with piles of maroon silk and brocade. The room was softly lit and decorated in a similar rich theme. But something was off, Dean couldn't figure it out. Then again, he just woke up in a woman's room after being knocked out.

Dean bolted upright. Sam! And fell back down as his head swam. _Damn, that's...urgh_. But now he was worried. _Why did they attack me? Where am i? Where is Sam? Is he okay? _Dean couldn't help the last thought, _when are the women coming back? _He chuckled while he massaged his head. Considering he wasn't tied to a chair, Dean didn't think they wanted to kill him. This thought increased his confusion. He slowly sat up, wincing as his pulse pounded through his head. He swung his feet off the bed, finding his boots neatly beside the bed.

"Hmm, nice service." Dean pulled them on and jumped down to the floor, realizing what was so off in the room. The only personal effects of the room were his own. He found his coat folded neatly on a low hard-backed chair._ "_Alright, ready to roll."

But before he could move, there was a gentle knock on the door. Dean tensed, ready to defend himself again. The Madam entered the room quietly.

"Hello. Good to see that you are awake." She smiled, showing her talent, "We weren't properly introduced in all the mess last night. I am Sonia, I run this house." She came forward and held out a hand.

"Uhh...I'm Dean," He shook her hand, "Thanks for the bump, it was just what I needed to complete my day."

"I _am_ sorry about that." She looked confused at his greeting, "How is it? Would you like some ice? Painkillers?"

"Nah, I'll be manly." He winked. He was beginning to notice why she was head of household. She carried herself with grace, dignity, and a sex appeal that you couldn't learn in high school. _Good combination_, thought Dean. Aloud, he said, "Sorry to pass out and leave, but I have to find my brother, so excuse me." He brushed past her, trying to stay focused.

She put a hand on his chest, staying him, "I'm afraid that's no use. He's gone, no getting him back." She looked up, unshed tears glistening in her luminous eyes.

"What do you mean, "no getting him back'?" Dean turned slowly, anger and dread mixing into a roiling pit in his stomach.

She looked incredibly sad, pity showing in her features. "They take them, anyone who is outside, that is why we stopped you."

"Who?" He grabbed her shoulders, "Who took Sam?"

She didn't move to defend herself. "The Hunt."

Dean stopped, realizing what was going on. The Hunt. His thoughts flew to Sam's research. The Wild Hunt. "SonofaBitch!"

"Come...come to the kitchen." She gently guided Dean to the door, pulling it open, "we shall discuss this and have some coffee."

"Uh, you mean actual coffee, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was forced to his knees in the middle of a large clearing. He looked up and around. Not 10 feet from him, the Lord of the Hunt, Herne, sat on a throne of buck and human bones. _My God..._, he thought in awe _Its like meeting a celebrity_. All around him, the members of the hunt, demons, ghost, creature, and even a few humans all unpacked from that nights hunt.

They had found him on the street as he rounded a corner. Instinctively, Sam had raised his shotgun and fired into the mass of horse mounted beings. He hit one or two before they overtook him, moving quicker than an average human. Sam had been forced to the ground, and waiting for the death blow, he prayed that Dean would fare better. But it never came, instead, they grabbed his arms and tied his wrists before him, attaching the other end of his tether to the saddle of a horse. They marched this way for several miles through the night, a dull pain covering Sam's legs and feet. Now, near dawn, he wished they had stayed back in Kansas.

"Ah, Samuel, I thought we would meet," Herne boomed, "When I heard tell of the Winchesters visiting Amsterdam, I admit, I was curious."

Sam swallowed his shock at his name being known, "Well, even we need a vacation...sir." It was best not to insult him.

Herne let out a booming laugh that made Sam twitch. It wasn't normal, it was robust and full, yet made your spine feel like a thousand ants were crawling across it. The rest of the hunting party twittered along with him, but between the enjoyment, there was an undercurrent of fear. "A vacation?" he roared, "oh, that's a good one!"

"Uh, no, I was serious." Sam flashed a sardonic smile, "We needed a break, we didn't expect to find your hunt. We didn't even know you existed."

"NOT EXIST?" Herne's short temper flared to life, sending a wave on unease through the group.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to offend. Its just, us being American, we have never come across you before." He turned on the charm that Dean loved to poke fun at. "If we had known it was your time to hunt, perhaps we would've stayed home."

Seeming to be placated, Herne pondered for a moment, "I've never been to the Americas, true. I cannot get there without crossing great waters, and I prefer to stay here. The people here respect my hunt's needs." He snorted, "Unlike you Americans, sticking your noses where it doesn't belong. If you don't be careful, you will find that nose gone."

"No sir, I rather like my nose where it is." _Ha Dean, and you said charm doesn't work_, "But you are killing my race, my people. In my book, that's enough to start my own hunt."

"Ah, honorable. But alas, if that means that you mean to kill me, I cannot allow you to live free."

A new voice flowed across the clearing, "I'm sure we can come to a certain agreement, Herne, old boy." A man stepped into the circle of torchlight.

_Dean! Thank God. _Sam thought, relieved.

The man laughed and turned to Sam. "Not quite, Sammy." His eyes glowed yellow.

Sam swallowed. _This is not going to end well._


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was roaring down the country lanes, leaving the waking city behind. He was astride Sonia's midnight black BMW racer. The bike was powerful, growling with horsepower. Dean couldn't helping thinking, _I bet Sonia always like power between her legs._

But back to the point, the hunt. _Sonofabtich, Sam! Why the hell do you always get your a in trouble? _Sonia had said that sometimes humans became a part of the hunt, so there was a chance. Either that, or this horny guy was in a world of pain. Gunning the engine, Dean tried not to think of what happened to Sam if they decided he wasn't suitable for the hunt.

Sonia had also said they would be camped out in the forest, most likely somewhere quiet. She gave Dean a few place to try, based on the villagers' rumors. Dean was slowly regretting their trip, after the second hike through dense underbrush. _At least in America, our demons pick one spot and stay there! _His anxiousness increased with every passing moment.

Half an hour later, Dean pulled up to the spot in the road closest to the area rumored to be 'touched'. He hopped off the bike with a groan. He was fairly certain that God never intended him to ride a bike. Stifling a yawn, he pulled his guns from the storage bin below the seat of the bike. For the third time that night, Dean started off into dense woods, tucking his pistol into the waistband of his jeans and throwing the shotgun over his shoulder.

"Here beastie, beastie, beastie," Dean chuckled. As he moved through the woods, a deadly quiet filled the air. Dean was no aviary fruit, but he'd lived through his share of all nighters. Usually birds would be making a racket by this time. _Well, guess this is the place_, he thought grimly. He checked the shotgun, making sure it was primed to shoot, and inspected the clip in the pistol.

A noise sounded to his right; he ducked. A small demon walked not 10 feet from Dean, seeming to be on guard duty. Dean hid behind a wide tree, picked up a rock, and tossed it back the way he had come. The imp jumped, surprised, and stalked towards Dean, unaware of the danger. As it passed the tree, Dean whipped the shotgun across his body and into the demon's face, putting all his weight behind the blow.

"Home-run!" He whispered triumphantly.

With a surprised squeal, it went down, stunned. Dean stepped our it and smashed the butt of his gun into its nose. It went still and Dean moved on, keeping the element of surprise on his side

* * *

The sounds of many voices and animals reached Dean's ears before he saw anything. As he rounded a large tree, faint flickering light shone through the greenery. _Why couldn't demons ever live in mansions?_ He sneaked along the path, boots crunching slightly. As he reached the edge of the clearing, Dean peeled his eyes for Sam. Sure enough, about a quarter of the way around the circle of light, Sam sat at the base of a tree, alone. _What the hell Sam? Get your a outta there!_ Dean was confused, no one seemed to pay any attention to Sam, he could've slipped away without notice. Dean looked directly across from his hiding place. A horned giant of a man sat on a throne, talking to a man. Dean silently laughed, _dude's horny, that's dirty!_ He sneaked around the edge.

"Sam!" he whispered, "Yo! Sam!"

"Dean! Dude, get outta here!" Instead of turning around, Sam looked furtively at the two men.

"Well, let's go! C'mon, even _I'm _excited for the plane home."

"I can't Dean, I have to stay." Turning at last to face his brother, the sadness shone with intensity. "I can't leave."

"Yeah, you can!" Dean grabbed his arm, "we're leaving, stop playing wood nymph."

Sam wouldn't budge, "No, Dean, I literally cannot come. The hunt found me, I'm theirs. Leave Dean, before they find you too."

"No! I didn't spend all night looking for you, just to leave!" Dean moved into the light, "Let's go." He reached down and tugged Sam up by the shirt. It felt like he was lifting a truck, "Whew, Sammy, you're been packin' on the pounds."

Sam paled, looking beyond Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean turned around, "oh crap."

"Ah, such a touching family reunion."

Herne and the man from before stood behind Dean, their hunters surrounding all four of them.

"I told you to leave Dean." The sorrow and guilt that shown on Sam's face cut Dean to the heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note :D hey everyone who happens to be reading...send me a hey note...cause as far as i know...Heather's a one woman audience ;) thanks for reading, and holdin' out for Updates :D wench

* * *

"Dean, Dean, Dean," The man shook his head, laughing, "you're like a dog. The kind that you leave in Kansas and follows you all the way to California."

"Hello to you too, yeddie." Dean's anger bubbled to the surface.

The man, Herne, and Sam all raised their eyebrows.

"Yeddie?"

Dean looked only slightly mollified, "Well, saying 'yellow-eyed demon' every time gets a little tiring. I'd prefer to keep my energy for more violent means. So yeddie it is, unless you'd like 'jacka'?"

The man laughed, "Ah, you are amusing! This body was Fronz, I believe."

"Fronz?" Dean sniggered, "nice one pal, and did Hansel and Gretel leave you some bread crumbs?"

'Fronz' started forward, eyes glowing extra bright, "Oh, the tough act is such a redundant one Dean! I could squash you like the bug you are."

But Herne reached out an arm to cut him off, "No! These two are mine. By the rules, I decided their fate."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with mirrored looks that suggested otherwise.

"Oh yeah, horny boy? Think again!" 'Fronz' seethed with anger and pointed at Sam, "I laid claim to that one long ago!"

Herne roared, making everyone in the clearing jump, "You Dare Defy Me! In My Own LANDS!"

Dean backed up towards Sam, muttering out of the side of his mouth, "Should I be happy that they're arguing over your soul?"

"Well, I'm hoping one kills the other. It'll be my favorite day if they both kill each other." Sam grinned weakly, "Sorry for getting into this mess."

"Heh, I'm used to it." Dean leaned against the tree, watching 'Fronz' and Herne argue heatedly. "Someone's gonna lose a head."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE, AND ACT LIKE YOU OWN MY PEOPLE?"

"Your people?" Sam grumbled, while Dean looked on in amusement. Though he'd never admit it, Sam was glad Dean was there.

"THAT BOY IS MINE! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Ya know, having two guys fighting over you is kinda gay, there Sammy."

"Oh, shut up ya antiquer...Whoa!"

Herne drew his battle ax at that moment, swinging it threateningly. The boys and lesser hunters in the clearing all shivered as one as 'Fronz' ddrew on his power, slashing the king across the face.

"My money's on Fronz. That b can hurt, ya know." Dean winced at the memory.

Sam watched, and said mildly, "Nah, I don't take that bet. Herne is a god, afterall."

Sure enough, with a roar that shook the night, the hunter cleaved the demon down the middle.

"Well." Dean looked disgusted, yet grimly satisfied, "Remind me not to be on the wrong side of your bets. But hey, with the hunt here, he doesn't have anyone to possess. Magic territory and all."

"WINCHESTERS!!!" Herne boomed.

"Ho, boy."

* * *

Certain that they were going to have to fight for their lives, the Winchesters were shocked. Herne was laughing, a great roaring bark that shook lesser men to their bones. 

"Whew," he said when he caught his breath, "Oh, i just love sending him back to hell! It gets me every time!"

Dean laughed nervously, "Uhh, every time? Is this a trendy thing?"

"No, no, just every few centuries. He's just a pain in the a."

Sam wasn't sure which was more shocking, the fact that Herne killed the yellow-eyed demon, or that he just said 'pain in the a'.

"Alright, so." Dean clapped his hands together, "Now that he's taken care of, we'll just be heading back to the states."

"Oh, it doesn't work that way, boy." The laughter died from the hunter's eyes, leaving behind a cold, malicious look. "Dear Samuel is still mine, one of my new hunters."

Dean brought up the shotgun and pointed at Herne. "Sorry big guy, not gonna happen."

Sam stood up, "Dean, stop, don't piss him off. Remember a certain battle ax? Herne, i'm certain we can work something out."

"Yeah, why do you want him anyway? Dude lets spiders live." Dean put the shotgun at his side, watching the ax warily.

"Oh, I think you underestimate your brother's power, Dean. Once, acclimated..."

"Hey, NO!" Dean didn't give a damn about being respectful, no one was going to make Sammy a killer. He raised the gun again, pointing it between Herne's eyes. "You'll be dead before you touch him."

"Oo, someone's got fire!" Herne watched Dean, becoming more interested. "Well, I guess we could work out a trade of some sort..."

Sam looked angry for the first time that morning, "No. That's never going to happen."

"Ah, the two of you are so fascinating. Hmm, i could just take you both. You would enjoy it, we are alike, after all. You hunt all the time."

"Yeah, well, i'd prefer not to go all Lord of the Flies, thanks much. C'mon Sam, we're leaving." Dean turned away from the clearing, back the way he came in.

Herne leaned on his ax, "You know he can't leave, right?"

Dean stopped. "Yes, he can. Sam, let's go." Sam hadn't moved. "C'mon!"

"Dean, i'm trying. Really, I am. But there's something that wouldn't let me."

"Yeah, funny thing about being a god, I can control things. When my hunt finds someone, they are mine. That's the way it always has been." Herne looked at the canopy of trees. "Welcome to the Hunt, Sam. Dean, you may leave. I have no rightful claim."

But Dean wasn't going anywhere. Instead, he whirled around and pulled the trigger on his gun. Nothing happened. He pulled it again, still nothing happened.

"Dammit!!" He looked sheepishly at Herne, "Uhh, sorry bud, no hard feelings?"

Herne looked very amused, "You are lucky, Dean, lucky that I'd prefer you alive."

Dean looked at Sam and sighed, finally realizing what he had to do, "Fine. I know what you want. Let's trade. Sam for me."


	9. Chapter 9

"No! C'mon Dean, stop this crap!" Sam was pissed. God, he was 23, far too old for Dean to pull this responsibility crap.

"Dammit Sam, I promised!"

"Yeah, right, cause your promises end so well."

"This is different and you know it!"

"Whoa, whoa now boys!" Herne watched them like a tennis spectator. Now he held out his hands, "I could just take you both Dean, if you're so eager to join up." The look of anger and resentment on the boys' faces was uncannily similar. They both took a step forward, hell bent on saving the other. With another bark of laughter, the horned giant continued, "but I won't. I'll offer you a deal."

They stopped, apprehensive and interest piqued.

"Ok," Sam said hesitantly, "What kind of deal?"

"Well, let's say you both ride, no, don't interrupt," The cold steel of his eyes glinted, "just for one hunt, it's a 2-for-1. But whomever doesn't make a kill, he has to stay."

"WHAT? YOU SONOFAB!" Relative to the past few hours, Dean was beside himself. The stupid horny bas knew Sam couldn't kill anything. _Forget the shotgun, i'm gonna tear him a new one myself._

Sam, however, was torn between satisfaction and fear. He really didn't want to be stuck here, but if it was a choice between him or Dean...Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Uh, Herne, what if we both kill?"

"Well, I guess whomever gets it done faster wins the prize."

The beginnings of a plan was starting to form in Sam's mind. A quick meaningful glance Dean's way let his brother know that Sam wasn't going to let either of them stay with this monster.

Dean gave him a curt nod, not willing to let Herne know that Sam was being the Ocean to his Eleven. While the fiery pit in his stomach subsided, he kept up the mask, growling "Are we gonna get weapons for this crap shoot?"

"Again, so eager...but be patient, my boy, we only hunt at night."

They all looked up, the sun gleaming just past the top of the trees.

_Good, _Sam thought, _give me a chance to plan things out._

"What, we're just supposed to to sit here with our thumbs up our asses?"

"No, we prepare. Eat, drink, make sure your sword is sharp."

"Uh, should I ask what you eat, consid- wait, sword?!?"

* * *

Given their amount of "free" time, Dean decided to catch up on the sleep he missed while on the search. He and Sam stayed by that same tree, now with swords in hand, a concept still laughable to the Winchesters. So he slept, the sword clutched to his chest, his head resting on a root. The irony didn't escape Sam, watching his brother. Neither did the guilt. If he hadn't been so stupid, Dean would be sleeping off a night of raucous partying. Okay, so maybe Sam wasn't especially guilty about that.

The Sun had dipped back beneath the trees, afternoon melting away. Sam kept himself occupied by perfecting his plan. It depended on absolute cooperation between the brothers, something that Sam would count on every time. As dusk drew near, he shook Dean awake, urgently whispering the plan.

"Alright, but we gotta wait for the right moment."

"Yeah, I know. Dude, I'm not exactly an amateur here."

Dean chuckled, "This coming from the guy who got his a here in the first place."

"Well, at least I wasn't taken out by a bunch of strippers."

"Yep. I'm the lucky brother." Dean thought of Sonia, grinning.

"Shaddup...you got it sorted out, right?:

"Just wait for my signal."

* * *

Minutes later, a human hunted walked over and offered them choice of walking or riding horseback. Thinking longingly of the Impala, Dean choose walking.

In a surprisingly quick amount of time, considering the size of the hunt, the group set off. Herne ordered the boys to stay near him, apparently under the impression that they were going to run. Little did he know.

They passed through a hamlet, a ghost-town of a place. _Well, I guess we're the only dumbaes out at night, _thought Dean.

"See? most people are smart, not to interfere with my hunt." Herne looked every bit the king of the hunt, astride a huge horse, and covered in furs. "We go to the city because there the hunting is good."

"But don't you want the people to be out, to ahh, feed the hunt?" Sam asked casually.

"No," He seemed delighted at Sam's curiosity and elaborated, "We need a city, where a few missing people will go unnoticed."

Dean laughed, "Oh, yeah, did a real sneak attack on us, there horny boy."

Herne cleared his throat, with an edge of embarrassment. "Those incompetent fools have since met an untimely end. We don't aim to be a magnet for attention."

They were coming to the outskirts of Amsterdam. Windows were shuttered, doors locked tight.

Herne raised his arms magnanimously, "Go! Go my hunters, find your prey, take what you will. The night is ours!"

Dean rolled his eyes at the melodrama, but kept watching Sam, the troupe, and Herne. Their plan was almost in motion. With shrieks, cries and whoops, the many minions of Herne, both human and demon, scampered off to find their version of food.

"What? C'mon boys, get in the fight, the clock's ticking!" Herne looked down on them, expecting them to fight for survival.

"Oh Sir, we wanted to learn from the best, don't you take your own hunt?" Dean silently sniggered at Sam's kiss-a tactics. _ No wonder he got good grades, friggin' Teacher's Pet..._

"Ah, you are smart in your flattery. Very well, you shall see how it is to really hunt, my American hunters." With that, Herne gave his horse a dig in the ribs that was none too gentle. The horse took off, forcing the boys to run behind it. Curiously, it made no noise, no clacking on the cobblestones of the street.

They ran that way for several minutes, the brothers feeling the air rush in and out of their lungs, their muscles bunched and tight as they hit the street. They kept up with little difficulty, the hunting business wasn't exactly a trip to Candyland. After passing a few blocks, Herne reined in the horse, trotting tiredly down the street. The boys slowed to a walk, their chests heaving with air as it was cycled through their bodies.

The city was quite silent here. Dean looked around and noticed it was the same street were Sonia's house was. He looked at Sam, asking silently if he was ready. Sam nodded, looking at Herne.

"NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dean lunged toward the horse from the left, as Sam came in from the right, both stabbing upwards into Herne's stomach. With reflexes unexpected of a man so massive, he rolled off the back of his horse and onto the ground. The boys' swords clanged together, jarring their arms.

"Sonofa!" Dean pushed off backwards away from the Hunter, assessing his opponent. Sam did likewise, moving around so Herne was between the brothers.

Herne looked left and right, taking in the situation, and drew his battle ax, "I'm sorry it's turned this way boys. Such a waste of talent you shall be." He spun the hilt, making a swish through the air, ax head gleaming. He crouched low and waited for them to advance.

The boys circled around, shooting each other looks. By this point in the game, language was not a necessity. Sam knew how his brother wanted to attack. He nodded over the Hunter's shoulder. He lunged at Herne, apparently taking the point on their attack. Herne took the bait, bringing his ax in a sweeping arc towards Sam's neck.

With a great push off his feet, Dean used his weight and momentum to get behind a great thrust of his blade. The push carried him directly next to Herne and Dean plunged the sword into the dark lord's side. With a howl of fury, Herne twisted, making his swing glance off of Sam's parry.

But as the Hunter went down, his left fist connected with the side of Dean's head, sending them both crashing to the ground. They hit the flagstones with an almighty BAM! Dean felt his head bounce off the stone, and for the second time in 24 hours, he saw stars and the world swam.

Herne didn't go down as hard and immediately got up, pressing his arms against Dean's throat. The stars multiplied as the air was blocked from Dean's lungs. He kicked frantically at Herne's lower half, his boots catching nothing but air.

"Dean!" Sam raced over, sword pointing down towards Herne. But he should've left the element of surprise, because the Hunter kicked backwards and upwards with a force equal to a small bolder. Sam was thrown 10 feet, slamming into a storefront. He slid down, long limbs in a tangled mess.

"SS!" Dean gagged, struggling for breath. He tried vainly to reach for purchase on Herne's muscled arms. He was not going down like this!!! He curled his hands into fists, pummeling every bare inch of the man.

But as Dean's vision grew blurry, his punches grew sluggish. He couldn't even utter a word as the world grew black, as Dean was quite sure he was about to meet the wheel in the sky.

* * *

AN: sorry its so short...:D enjoy the finale tonite everyone!!! i will ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: see this UD right here, this is why i always got the extra cookie :D

* * *

The pain pulsating dully through Sam's body was quickly forgotten as he awoke to find Herne bent over Dean, suffocating the life of his brother. As Sam watched in horror, Dean's movement ceased and Herne pressed further to extinguish what life Dean had left.

Sam launched himself back towards the fray, adrenaline fueling his body. "HEY!" he yelled furiously, and as Herne turned to look, Sam's fist connected solidly with the Hunter's face. The blow had its intended effect, throwing Herne off balance and off of Dean's neck.

Herne regained his footing and crouched, growling, "Haven't you had enough? I just killed your brother. Join me, and you may live."

Fearing the worst, Sam glanced at Dean to make sure he was still breathing. That mistake was all Herne needed to press his advantage. The ax once again swung its way towards Sam's neck.

_TWANG!!_ Metal crashed on metal as Sam brought his sword up, acting purely on instinct. But his stance couldn't stand the weight of Herne's thrust, and Sam fell back. He tucked and rolled back, remembering training sessions with Dad. As he completed the roll, sam stayed low, his lean muscles building power.

Herne stalked after him, matching a step with every back-step Sam took, "C'mon Sammy! I know you've got the fire! Let it burn! Show me that fire, attack! Kill!"

Sam refused to be goaded. He said with quiet anger, "we just wanted a vacation, not this."

They circled, each waiting for the other to attack. Sam was unsure what to do, but he also feared that Herne would out match him in a long term battle.

But he needn't have worried. With a roar, Herne took two great strides. Sam was ready. As the ax whistled through the air once again, Sam kept his long legs wide and crouched low, bringing his arms up in a block. Though the swing sent shock waves through his body, Sam was firm and as the ax fell away, he changed his grip on the sword and drove it into Herne's gullet.

"YARGH!" Herne's scream was more of rage then pain and Sam backed up, eyes wide.

Herne grabbed the hilt sticking out of his body, and with a savage growl, he ripped it from his body. He flipped the blade, flinging his own blood across the ground. He held it in his left hand, right still clutching the battle ax.

"Now Sammy, we're showing some backbone, aren't we?" Nothing but bloodlust shone in his eyes, "I'd love to see your spine!" He ran at Sam, who dived out of the way, rolling once again. Sam looked frantically up the street for Dean's sword. 20 feet ahead, it laid next to his brother's unconscious form.

Sam ran towards it, but no sooner had he taken two steps than he felt white-hot pain running from his left shoulder to his right hip. "AHH!" Sam went down hard, arching his back. Eyes squeezed shut in pain, Sam rolled over, not wanting to give Herne an easy shot.

Instead of going in the the kill, the Hunter sat back on his heels, standing over Sam. He sighed, "Oh, I had hoped for you two to join me. Shame both shall die." He walked around Sam, lying prone on the cobblestones, breathing hard.

He stopped at Sam's left, putting his ax in it's holder. He raised the sword, point down, over Sam's chest. "A true shame." He brought Sam's sword down.

Sam kicked across into Herne's wound with all the power he could drive into it. The Hunter stumbled back and the sword stuck uselessly in a crack in the cobblestone. Not bothering to to try and free his sword, Sam ran for Dean's. He picked it up and spun around, fatigue setting in. The slash across his back was bleeding profusely, requiring more energy than he had to spare. Weary and panting, Sam faced Herne once again, sure his end was coming quickly.

Herne laughed, throwing Sam off, "Oh dear boy, you are a treat! Yes, I can see why the demon wanted you. Such power! But yet..." He pondered, making his way slowly back up the road towards the brothers. Sam was getting really worried about Dean; he hadn't moved. _No Sam, focus, he's not dead, _ he thought furiously, _he's depending on you! _

Herne made one final lunge, which Sam sidestepped. His defensive move paid off. As Herne went past, Sam reached for the ax and pulled it from its sheath, while pushing off against Herne's back. The ax weighed about the same as an obese child. Lucky for Sam, Herne took a moment to regain his footing. As he turned back on the youngest Winchester, Sam had it resting on his should like a baseball player.

"Why you little!" Herne rushed him, "No one touches my-!" His threat was cut off by his very own weapon cleaving his neck in two. Sam had swung with all his might, his aim deadly. As it passed cleanly through its owner, he let it go, and propelled by its own weight, it fell 5 feet from Herne's head.

Sam sank to the ground, utterly spent. He lay there gasping for several minutes, assessing his injuries and gathering strength. _Dean!_ He looked over at his brother, still lying prone on the ground. "Dean!" He scrambled up, slightly dizzy, "Dean! C'mon!" He kneeled next to him and shook him.

Relief washed over him as Dean groaned and coughed, "Sammy? Wha' Happened?"

"Oh, thank God!" Sam helped his sibling up, "I, uhh, killed Herne."

"Knew ya could, little bro. Crap, I'm gonna have a headache for a week." He groaned again and massaged his head.

A door flew open and a woman flew out, nearly knocking Dean over again. She clutched him, "Oh, you are safe, you have saved us from the Hunt."

Sam looked over her head at Dean, hiking an eyebrow. Dean just grinned and enjoyed Sonia's affection. Sam shook his head and started walking back to their hotel, trying not to move his back too much.

* * *

YAYS!! but wait..that is not a decent ending!!! more to come!!! ;) 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: alright, here it is, the ending...i'm not entirely happy with it...as you will read, cause i think i lost the character a bit in the second paragraph, but hey, such is the life.

* * *

That night, the Winchesters relaxed. Dean got his Amsterdam fantasy, Sam just sat. He talked with his college buddies, amazed at how their lives had changed in just two years. Tim was getting married, and Bec was moving to Los Angeles and earning a 6 figure salary. Most were moving on with life, leaving Stamford behind. As they told him their stories on AIM, there was a mixture of joy and sadness. He lived vicariously through their lives, imagining what could have been. THe funny thing is, the good out weighed the bad. While Sam knew any chance of that life had long been destroyed, something Rebecca said touched him deeply. She said, Sam, if it weren't for you and Dean, I couldn't have gotten this job, I wouldn't be alive. I thank you for my life." Sure, it wasn't eloquent, and Dean said the same thing all the time. But something about seeing the aftermath of his incredulous life turned into a positive just made it...worth something. Sure, the demons will come, the visions will stab, but maybe, just maybe, Sam would make an imprint on the world he longed to be a part of. THe hunt with Herne taught him one thing: each life has a value, each life effects another. If he had become part of the hunt, Sam wouldn't be able to help people like Bec. No, he would be doing the opposite. He chuckled, _then again, with a bulldog for a brother..._

So life wasn't so bad. Sam stretched his aching back, pulling at the bandages. _One hunt, I'd love to be the one without a scratch._ He rolled his eyes and caught something in his sights. Miss Texas was peering up at him between her lashes, inviting Sam into her world. He grinned, deciding that he too, deserved a vacation.

* * *

They boarded the plane, Sam sensing the tension in Dean, "Dude, want sleeping pills?"

His elder brother shot him a venomous look and shoved his bags into the overhead compartment.

"Sir, try not ta break mah compartments," drawled a light southern voice. A young flight attendant stood in the aisle behind Dean.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm gentle." he winked.

Sam fought the urge to bring his palm to his forehead and settled for rolling his eyes from the window seat.

"Well sir, please take yuh seat as we are about ta take off."

Dean tipped an imaginary ten gallon hat and slipped into his seat, buckling himself while the attendant stood smiling. He flashed her his patented smile and watched as she turned to check on other passengers.

"Ya know, I may like flying after all." He grinned at Sam, whose eyes were once again rolling. Nevertheless, as the plane started up, the tension returned, turning Dean's knuckles white and his breath short.

Sam refrained from laughing, turning his head at the window instead, watching Amsterdam fall away. In all, for their particular family, it was a good vacation. "Hey Dean," his brother grunted in response, "remind me why _you_ wanted to fly us here again?" He grinned.

"Shut up, you're just jealous I got all the female action."

Sam laughed outright, wishing he had a halo, "Sure man, you got all the action."

All fear of the plane vanished as Dean gaped at his brother. "You didn't!" Sam just looked out the window again, chuckling.

The pilot turned off the seat belt sign and the flight attendant gestured to Dean, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Excuse me, I have to go join the Mile High Club."

Sam could only shake his head and be thankful for the family vacation.

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!

next: Pine Box. Dean is missing, leaving Sam tired and frustrated. oooh, the angst:D


End file.
